Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described with reference to the production of hydrocarbons through a wellbore traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated formation, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art that particulate materials such as sand may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate materials. For example, the particulate materials cause abrasive wear to components within the well, such as tubing, pumps and valves. In addition, the particulate materials may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate materials are produced to the surface, they must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids by processing equipment at the surface.
One method for preventing the production of such particulate materials to the surface is gravel packing the well adjacent the unconsolidated or loosely consolidated production interval. In a typical gravel pack completion, a sand control screen is lowered into the wellbore on a work string to a position proximate the desired production interval. A fluid slurry including a liquid carrier and a particulate material, such as gravel, is then pumped down the work string and into the well annulus formed between the sand control screen and the perforated well casing or open hole production zone.
The liquid carrier either flows into the formation or returns to the surface by flowing through the sand control screen or both. In either case, the gravel is deposited around the sand control screen to form a gravel pack, which is highly permeable to the flow of hydrocarbon fluids but blocks the flow of the particulate carried in the hydrocarbon fluids. As such, gravel packs can successfully prevent the problems associated with the production of particulate materials from the formation.
It has been found, however, that a complete gravel pack of the desired production interval is difficult to achieve particularly in long or inclined/horizontal production intervals. These incomplete packs are commonly a result of the liquid carrier entering a permeable portion of the production interval causing the gravel to form a sand bridge in the annulus. Thereafter, the sand bridge prevents the slurry from flowing to the remainder of the annulus which, in turn, prevents the placement of sufficient gravel in the remainder of the annulus.
In certain open hole completions where gravel packing may not be feasible, attempts have been made to use expandable sand control screens. Typically, expandable sand control screens are designed to not only filter particulate materials out of the formation fluids, but also provide radial support to the formation to prevent the formation from collapsing into the wellbore. It has been found, however, that conventional expandable sand control screens are not capable of contacting the wall of the wellbore along their entire length as the wellbore profile is not uniform. More specifically, due to the process of drilling the wellbore and heterogeneity of the downhole strata, washouts or other irregularities commonly occur which result in certain locations within the wellbore having larger diameters than other areas or having non circular cross sections. Thus, when the expandable sand control screens are expanded, voids are created between the expandable sand control screens and the irregular areas of the wellbore. In addition, it has been found that the expansion process undesirably weakens such sand control screens.
More recently, attempts have been made to install sand control screens that include telescoping screen members. Typically, hydraulic pressure is used to extend the telescoping screen members radially outwardly toward the wellbore. This process requires providing fluid pressure through the entire work string that acts on the telescoping members to shift the members from a position partially extending into to production string to the radially extended position. It has been found, however, that in substantially horizontal production intervals, the telescoping screen members may not properly deploy, particularly along the portion of the production string resting on the bottom surface of the wellbore. Failure to fully extend all the telescoping screen members results in a non uniform inner bore which may prevent the passage of tools therethrough.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a sand control screen assembly that prevents the production of particulate materials from a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation without the need for performing a gravel packing operation. A need has also arisen for such a sand control screen assembly that provides radial support to the formation without the need for expanding metal tubulars. Further, a need has arisen for such a sand control screen assembly that is suitable for operation in open hole completions and horizontal production intervals.